Trouble Maker
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: Just a REALLY funny, stupid, pointless story I thought up one day. Dante and Katherine are on a mission but get delayed by their own sexual priorities. WARNING TONS of bad language, naughty words, and violence!
1. Mind Games

I DO NOT own ANY of the Devil May Cry characters or monsters. I only own Katherine and the monster known as Hell Cat. Everything else belongs to Capcom. This is just a REALLY funny, stupid, pointless story I thought up one day. A what if story of sorts. Dante and Katherine are on a mission but get delayed by their own sexual priorities. WARNING TONS of bad language, naughty words, and violence!

No bashing! Understand? I will remove you if you bash my work! I welcome constructive criticism.

**Devil May Cry **

**Trouble Maker**

**Chapter 1: Mind Games**

"Only four hours...it's only been four hours...right...?" Katherine wondered anxiously as she laid up against a wall to rest from her last battle with another one of Hell's monstrous creations.

"Bitch..." She replied, smiling devilishly at the crippled Flame Dragon. A fiery beast designed especially for the depths of Hell. A creature with a black metallic like body, millions of sharp teeth, and fiery breath.

Although Katherine was usually merciful towards demon creatures like this one this time around she really didn't give a fuck.

She had fought off what seemed to have been at least hundreds of vile beasts and about six different boss type monsters, but the Flame Dragon was the most annoying as well as the most difficult monster to defeat; luckily this horrid creature had just earned the privilege to be added to her list of enemies she knocked off.

"Lucky number seven..." She chuckled, cleaning the blood off of her sword Obscurity as she relished in the monster's suffering.

All the Dragon did was roar at her. It laid on it's side, being that she cut it open. It coughed up more blood as it continued to struggle.

"You can't talk..." She muttered as she walked over to the beast. "So...you're of no use to me..." She replied in a hateful voice, standing in a very smug pose, her arms folded across her chest as she thought of what she was going to do with the pathetic looking creature.

In desperation the Dragon used it's free hand and slashed at her leg, a weak attack, but strong enough to make the devil woman lose her balance and kneel to the ground.

Katherine sucked her teeth and looked at the pitiful monster.

The Dragon kept struggling to fight with her but it was of no use. The Dragon took in oxygen but choked on it as it tried to breathe.

"Aww...what's the matter? Loss of breath?" She asked in a ridiculing voice as she watched the beast suffer.

"Time to put you out of you're misery." She replied, smiling as she placed Obscurity on her back and reached into her holster for one of her hand guns.

The Beast went for one more swipe at Katherine's leg, only getting her ankle. Katherine cursed under her breath after realizing how deep the cut was.

"Fuckin piece of…" She muttered breathlessly as she drove her heel into the back of the reptile's neck, making it growl in pain. "…Shit…"

"I hate you...!" She replied as she took out her Magnum and shot the creature in it's gaping mouth, causing it's tongue, tonsil, along with it's vile blood and other interior fluids to spew out.

After minutes of viewing the gory death of the Dragon, Katherine took one more look at the battlefield.

"An ocean of lava and flames...interesting..." she sighed, as she walked towards the portal.

In seconds Katherine was in the main hallway of the Castle.

"Hmmm...Diablo...I love what you've done with the place..." She replied sarcastically as she noticed the minor changes of the room.

As she walked up the stair case she felt herself loose her balance.

"Wha...!" She gasped as she gripped the rusty hand rail.

As she regained her footing she looked around and then as she tried to take another step she collapsed on the stairs.

"Damn-it!" She cursed, sitting up. "What's wrong...?" She wondered, knowing that she's usually not this clumsy.

"Damn Dragon...I must of exhausted most of my energy during that fight." She replied regretfully, placing her hand on her head.

"I can't sit around like this...the damn Castle is swarming with demons...I'll be bate for those bastards if I don't get my act together...!" She thought as she got to her feet.

"Alright...I can do this..." She thought, closing her eyes and then folding her arms across her chest. In seconds a dark energy surrounded her entire body, this was one of her healing techniques, using this move she can regain a substantial amount of health that she might of lost in a tough fight.

"I shouldn't be using this..." She thought. "This is gonna mess up my train of thought...make me more of a demon then I wanna be...but...I don't wanna die here...I can't..." Desperation overcoming her as she gathered up her strength.

Before she could finish the spell, her concentration was ruined by continuous gunshots and the oncoming stampede of Demons that were hunting down her 'partner', the legendary demon hunter, and son of Sparda, Dante.

"Ugh...looked at what the Shadow Cats dragged in..." She muttered as she saw the silver haired man running ahead of the monsters while going Trigger Happy on them.

"I better help him..." She thought as she pulled out her two favorite handguns and ran towards the relentless devil hunter.

"DANTE!" She yelled as she leapt forward; her pair of 42. Caliber Magnum handguns in her hands as she opened fire on then enemy.

"...Katherine!" Dante yelled in surprise, seeing the brunette run into the battle.

As the violent felines moved about attacking at their greatest speed, Katherine slid off the banister and in her graceful state flipped over the beasts and did her own version of Trigger Happy on the devilish felines.

"Show off..." Dante replied sarcastically as he pulled out Rebellion and went on a hacking spree with the speedy cats.

"I heard that!" She replied, landing on the ground and then blasting a Shadow Cat with a Devil Powered bullet.

After several slashes, the shady felines disappeared into the darkness and the two devil hunters were left alone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" They both asked in shock.

"I thought I left you with that Three Headed Hydra creature!" Katherine replied angrily, thinking that the three-headed dragon, once her faithful pet would of killed him for her.

"You did...but I kicked its ass." Dante replied in a confident voice, tossing Rebellion in the air and catching it before putting it behind his back.

"Cocky...bit…" She replied. Stopping herself in mid sentence as she saw the green eyed devil hunter eying her. "As always…" Smiling confidently, rolling her eyes as she dusted herself off.

"What about you? You looked like you were just standing on the stairs enjoying the view of the burgundy carpet that the enemy laid down for decoration."

"I was healing myself dumb ass!" She teased as she explained her powers to the confident devil man. "A special ability far more unique then you're average Devil Trigger Healing technique."

"Yeah well...it's safer." Dante replied as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey...I'd rather take the risk." She snapped; dusting her brown bangs out of her eyes.

"You always take risks."

"And you don't?"

Dante just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" She asked; her hands on her hips. "You and your dirty human blood Dante."

Not saying a word he kept his back to Katherine as she spoke. "You could run away from all this and still the image wouldn't be _that_ disgraceful, after all, your living soul itself is in fact the very pinnacle of disgrace."

Dante turned around and placed Ivory at the center of Katherine's chest.

"Don't you agree?" She asked sarcastically, showing no fear as her life was at stake.

Dante just stared at her angrily; growling under his breath as he kept the gun at her chest.

"Oooo...press harder." She smiled seductively.

With his gun pressed tightly to her heart Dante grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you waitin for?" She asked in a sensual tone of voice; her right hand pressed up against his chest.

"You know I can't kill you." He muttered angrily; remembering that she is in fact the daughter of Satan; the un-killable demon of hell himself.

"I know...I'm immortal..." She replied in a low but cocky tone of voice.

"So am I." He shot back confidently.

"Not entirely..." She sighed in an unimpressed voice as she slowly eased herself off of him.

"You really know how to piss me off…" He muttered as he placed the gun to his side. "You know that?"

"I know Dante." She answered; smirking at him.

"No wonder why you're Father wanted to disown you." He smiled as he placed Ivory back on his leg strap.

Hearing that comment, in seconds Dante was being choked by the heated diva.

"Hmmm...argh...somethin I said...?" He asked sarcastically as he kept his breath.

"How would you like for me to cut you're voice box out and feed it to a local Hell Hound?" She yelled, gripping him by his coat collar.

"You can do that?" He asked jokingly.

"Fuck you..." Katherine cursed, letting him go.

"Any time...any place..." he smiled as he fixed his collar.

"Don't tempt me." Katherine threatened. "I'll hurt you."

"You?"

"Yeah...you can't handle me..." She smiled, hands on her hips as she walked.

"Haaaaaaa...you're funny..."

"You think so?"

"I'd take you're virginity and leave you wanting more." Dante replied in an overconfident tone of voice.

"Who ever said I was a virgin?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh...you're not?"

"I lost it at thirteen."

"To whom?"

"To another human man..."

"Oh...raped?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Actually…" Staring back deviously into his eyes. "...I raped him..."

"...What...?" Dante laughed.

"I'm part demon…" Her eyes hinting red as she spoke. "Remember?"

"Ha...you liar...a little girl…can't rape an adult." He answered. "You couldn't of…not at that age Kat."

"Want me to prove it?" She asked as she forced her body weight on Dane; placing him against a wall.

"...Don't bother...I'm not exactly the best choice for a rape victim."

"Actually...you'll do just fine..." She replied in a seductive tone of voice as she studied Dante's entire physique; staring at his face then scrolling down to observe his chest and then even lower to observe other parts of his fit body.

"Hmm...excited are we?" She asked sarcastically as she noticed the slight bulge in his tight red pants.

"Are you…" His eyes widened. "You're serious?" He replied, almost stammering as he used a part of his coat to cover the swelling of his manhood from her view.

"C'mon...you know that you and I won't be able to last in this place much longer if we don't let off some steam." She replied in a compromising voice as she stretched.

"I know...why do you think I masturbate?" He argued in an annoyed voice, not wanting to share that little piece of info with the sexy temptress that stood only an inch or so away from him..

"The same reason why ALL human males masturbate..." She replied in the same neutral but sex hungry voice. "They have nothing better to do."

Dante just sighed heavily and sucked his teeth.

"C'mon...a little R&R won't hurt you." She replied as she got closer to the hesitant fighter.

"Yeah...but it'll hurt you." He replied, lightly shoving her out of his way.

"Still doubting me?"

"Didn't you play with the Succubus earlier?" He growled; reminding her of the previous monster battle he left her with earlier.

"Yeah..." She began.

"So?" He asked in an impatient tone of voice.

"I chopped off every single one of it's…"-"Okay! That's enough!" He interrupted. Not wanting a detailed description of what she did to the fiend.

I could do the same to you ya know?" She teased; her gun slightly aiming for his hidden bulge. Raising an eyebrow the devil hunter just walked ahead of her.

"You doubt me Dante?"

"No..." Dante replied. "I just think you're a little more freaky then your own father is all…" He muttered in a low voice. Unnerved by Katherine's brash harsh way of thinking.

"...He wasn't very interesting." She replied in an indifferent voice as she remembered the insane monster. "The fight against the Succubus was a pointless battle."

"Really?" Dante asked in a doubtful voice, assuming that Katherine would of solved her sex problem with the sexually active beast.

"Yeah...he tried to insert himself in me at least forty-five times but every time he tried he aimed for the front..." She began.

"You...?" Dante asked wide-eyed.

"I had clothes on you perve..." She finished.

"I wasn't gonna ask you if you were dressed!"

"Aww...I spoiled you're fantasy?" She asked innocently, tickling him under his chin.

"Dream on!"

"...That's cold..." She muttered, pouting.

"No...it's the truth." Dante replied harshly, folding his arms in annoyance with the persistent diva. "Something you OBIVOUSLY can't handle.

Sensing his unremarkable tone of voice the devious daughter of Satan got a thought.

"…You turned yourself off...didn't you?" She asked.

"Why do you care? Neither of us are getting laid today..." Dante replied as he continued to walk up the stairs.

"We'll see about that." She muttered, sensing her inhuman urges rising as Dante continued to resist.

Walking up the stairs seemed to take forever as they stared up at the never ending staircase.

"How many stairs again?" Dante complained.

"Do you really think that I would know?" Katherine asked in a sarcastic voice.

"You should!" Dante yelled. "This is your Father's mansion!"

"Well...I DON'T!" Katherine roared, shoving Dante out of her way, almost causing him to fall down a flight of stairs.

"You..." He growled as he caught himself.

Before Dante could yell at Katherine he paused for a moment and got into his fighting stance as he heard a noise.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"...We're not alone." Dante replied in a cautious voice.

"When are we ever alone?" She asked in an annoyed voice.


	2. We Need A Resolution

I DO NOT own ANY of the Devil May Cry characters or monsters. I only own Katherine and the monster known as Hell Cat. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

WARNING TONS of bad language, naughty words, and violence

No bashing! Understand? I will remove you if you bash my work! I welcome constructive criticism.

Here's chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We Need a Resolution**

Dante just kept quiet as he awaited the thing hiding in the shadows to make it's appearance.

"Of course.." She replied as she pulled out her sword Alaster and her Magnum gun and got into her stance.

Both waiting for whatever it was Dante heard to come out, they both felt a very unforgiving force overcoming them.

"Great..." Dante muttered.

"Something...wrong?" Katherine asked as she looked back at her counterpart.

"Now I'm getting that damn feeling..." He thought to himself, realizing that his bad side was kicking in like it always did after his body needed to recharge.

"You...don't look so good..." Katherine replied hesitantly, sensing a change within him.

Dante really didn't look to different, the only changes in him being that his skin tone looked a little paler then usual and his eyes a lot more luminous, not to mention the noticeable vibe he was giving off as he remained battle ready.

"Don't worry about it...I just...I just need to heal myself...those damn Shadow Cats got a few good hits in on me."

"I see." She replied, focusing on the unknown monster that might be within the air. "You liar..." She thought to herself, knowing damn well that Dante was suffering from the same sexual urges she was suffering from.

"She's gonna realize the truth about me sooner or later…" He thought anxiously. "I gotta preoccupy myself...somehow..."

As Dante tried to think of a way to kill off some of his devilish thoughts, a shadowy looking creature with big, spooky looking eyes appeared in front of them.

Katherine got a better glimpse of the monster, and her nerves suddenly froze up.

"Dante..." Her eyes now more attentive to her surroundings.

"What?"

"Ummm...how do you feel about battling off creatures stronger then the Shadow Cats?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm used to fighting off creatures stronger then Nightmare…" Raising an eyebrow at the sassy brunette. "Why?"

"Umm...I think we annoyed they're Mother..." She replied as she took a few steps back.

"What?" Dante asked, focusing on the pair of big, gleaming, spooky looking pair of Green eyes.

The dark room that Katherine and Dante were in soon went ablaze, the supposed 'Shadow Cat' was actually a revamped version of it's original form, fit for this fiery dimension.

"Another one!" Dante asked in shock as he realized what it really was.

"No!" Katherine replied excitedly. "Something totally different."

The monster looked a lot like the Shadow Cats, with the exception of it's body being covered in flames.

"Nice pussy...nice pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy..." Dante replied in a calm voice, trying to soothe the creature.

"Yeah...nice…" Katherine scowled as she got into her fighting stance. "Only you Dante..." Katherine replied sarcastically, not impressed with Dante's sorry attempts to swoon the huge cat monster.

"What? I don't like cats!" With that said the huge, flaming beast let out a huge roar in disapproval of it's uninvited guests.

"Well...Hell Cat doesn't seem to be too fond of you either."

"That's what it's called?"

"This creature is a cross breed."

"Let me guess...part Shadow Cat?"

"And part Flame."

"Ahhh...of course." Dante rolled his eyes as he took out his sword.

The Fiery creature just glanced down at Dante and Katherine and licked it's lips.

"I hope she's hungry..." Katherine replied in a battle ready voice.

"SHIT!" Dante cursed, sheathing his sword and backing off as the creature took a huge bite out of the bottom staircase.

"Hmm...guess it is." Katherine replied as she ran up the stairs, dragging Dante with her.

Dante just pulled out his guns and decided to fight the hungry creature the old fashion way.

"You idiot!" Katherine yelled as she saw the Fire Cat dodge the bullets Dante was unleashing.

"What! Bullets won't kill it!" Dante yelled, realizing the creature was immune to gun fire.

"Hell Cat is too fast to take bullets!"

"So now what?" Dante asked angrily as he placed Ebony and Ivory back into his leg straps.

"RUN!" Katherine yelled.

As they ran to the top they realized that there was no where for them to go.

"What is this!" Dante panicked.

"No door…" Katherine sighed as she looked around for an exit.

"Great...we either get eaten alive or we fall to our deaths."

"Hmm...I got a better idea."

"Kat...?" Dante asked as he saw her walking towards the edge.

"We can't kill Hell Cat."

"Apparently..."

"So...we have to get away from it."

"...You're not...thinking of...?"

Katherine just turned to Dante and smiled evilly.

"See ya on the flipside Dante." She replied as she back flipped off the edge, black feathers following her as she fell.

"You bitch! You're gonna leave me here with this thing!" He replied, panicking, realizing that this creature is way more powerful then the last creature he fought.

As the Hell Cat got closer, Dante felt himself at the edge.

"Guess I'm gonna have to jump..." He thought.

Dante's eyes widened as he saw the Hell Cat open it's mouth.

"Great...I'm gonna fall off the edge and die by a death beam!" Dante asked angrily as he saw millions of tiny lights glaring in it's mouth signifying it's special attack.

"MOVE YOU PRICK!" Katherine yelled as she launched a massive beam attack at the stupid looking cat creature.

"What the...?" Dante snapped. "BITCH!" Shocked as he saw a large beam of light attack the Hell Cat.

One of Katherine's Devil Trigger attacks, the beam blasted through the creature, only stunning it, but powerful enough to destroy the area the enemy fought on.

"You destroyed it!" Dante yelled, falling and turning into his Demon form to fly towards Katherine.

"I only weakened him...he can't be killed...yet." Katherine replied as she was caught in midair by Dante.

"Great...now what?"

"We get outta here!" Katherine answered sharply.

"How?"

"Hell Cat's big body is big enough to help make big a hole in the floor...helping us to escape." Katherine replied, pointing down to the dark hole in the ground.

"Oh...that's...great..." He replied unenthusiastically. "I could of blasted the hole in the ground myself."

"Yeah…whatever..." She muttered as she brought herself down slowly, with Dante following her decent.

"Well...that was easy..." Dante replied in relief.

"Speak for yourself smart ass..." Katherine replied harshly.

"So...where is it?"

"What?" She asked in an aggrivated tone.

"Hell Cat?"

"Probably fell into the abyss..." Looking all the way down from the dnless flight of stairs into perpetual darkness.

"And we're going down there?"

"Yeah..."

Before Dante could respond, the black whole that they figured was the hole made by the Hell Cat, was actually the Hell Cat's mouth!

"What the fuck!"

"Move!" Dante yelled, grabbing Katherine and pushing her into the other side of the wall as she reverted back to her human form.

"I thought I paralyzed you!" Katherine yelled as she got up and faced the creature.

"Well you didn't!" Dante roared back angrily.

The Hell Cat just roared at the opposing Diva, making the roof of the battlefield crumble.

"Kat! We gotta get away from this thing!"

Without saying a word she ignored Dante and in desperation used the remaining energy she had left to change into her demon form and blast the feline with another powerful energy shot, this one pushing the creature into another room.With that attack she changed back into her human form and ran up the stairs.

"What? Hey!" Dante yelled as Katherine dragged him by the arm away from any possible danger.

"C'mon!" Katherine ordered.

"You stopped him!"

"No I didn't!"

Before continuing he stopped and looked back at the gapping hole to see Hell Cat rushing from out of the ruin and charging up another attack.

"Damn it..." Dante muttered angrily.

"C'mon!" Kat yelled, dragging Dante away from the creature.

"Doesn't that thing ever give up?"

"It' s a Cat! Cats NEVER stop until they get they're prey!"

"Great...we're the prey?"

"Good guess Einstein!"

The angry beast meowed at the top of it's lungs and then blasted several light beams from it's mouth.

"Fuck!" Dante yelled as he tried to dodge the beams that were only a few seconds from

hitting him.

"Run faster!" Kat yelled, a few stairs ahead of the devil hunter.

"Duh!" He replied, tripping on the stairs as he continued to flee.

"Clumsy bitch..." Kat smiled, seeing Dante's mistake.

"You always got somethin to say to me...don't you smart ass?"

"...Less talkin...more running...okay you dirty piece of-YAH!" Kat yelled, not being able to finish her statement due to the on coming beam that nearly took off her arm.

As Dante and Kat raced away from the formidable beast, they noticed a very familiar door.

"That door!"

"It should open now right!" Dante asked with a strong sense of hope in his voice.

"Getting tiered?"

"Of running away from a fiery puss? Yeah..." Dante replied in an aggravated voice.

"What was the riddle?" Katherine asked, trying to remember the rhyme that was said open this door.

"...Fuck around with the pussy and..." Dante joked.

"SHUT-UP!" Katherine whined, turning to face the Hell Cat and then lunging forward at it with another energy shot, this one from her gun to conserve the remaining energy she had left within.

"Want some help?" Dante asked, smiling evilly with one hand on the door knob while the other clutched Ebony and was pointing towards the charging beast.

"Open the door!" She ordered.

"Testy..."

"Open that door now or else I'll feed you to that thing!"

"Hush up and let a real man handle this." Dante replied in a cocky voice as he moved in front of her and pointed both Ebony and Ivory in the face of the flame cat.

"Yeah right…" She raised an eyebrow. "Forgot?" Kat replied in an unimpressed voice, taking his favorite guns away from him, reminding him that Hell Cat is immune to Guns.

Dante just sucked his teeth, pulled out his sword Rebellion and tossed it like a boomerang at Hell Cat, only for the feline to take it in it's teeth and break it.

"Shit! My sword!" He yelled.

Katherine just booted Dante in the back, causing him to stumble and fall on his face, and right in front of the fiery feline. The Hell Cat just roared out and breathed on Dante.

"Whoa...wanna breath mint? Listerine patch perhaps?" Dante asked sarcastically, just pissing off the monster even more.

Tiered of Dante's arrogance Katherine took a final crack at the monster. She ran up to it and did a quick tornado kick to the face sending it off it's balance and on it's back, with it tumbling she made sure to keep it down with another energy shot, Dante helped out by using his infamous Trigger Happy Barrel shot to keep it down.

"Not bad..." Dante replied in a feint, seductive tone of voice.

"Oh fuck off..." Kat growled back angrily.


	3. Sexual Game

I DO NOT own ANY of the Devil May Cry characters or monsters. I only own Katherine and the monster known as Hell Cat. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

WARNING TONS of bad language, naughty words, and violence

No bashing! Understand? I will remove you if you bash my work! I welcome constructive criticism.

Here's chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sexual Game**

As the Hell Cat fell to the ground, they watched as the creature rolled on its back, bleed from it's stomach and then listened to it's final, muffled meow, and then watched as it disintegrated into ashes.

"Ashes to ashes..." Dante muttered.

"Dust to dust..." Katherine continued.

"Now...it's dead..." Dante continued.

"Lets go get fucked..." Katherine replied, laughing as she finished the silly rhyme.

Dante looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah..." She replied breathlessly, laughing a little.

"Great...now what?" Dante asked.

Suddenly they hear a click and realize that the door has been unlocked.

"Lets go inside the room." Katherine replied.

"Fine." Dante replied as he allowed Katherine to go in first.

She just looked at him with an evil thought in the back of her head.

"What? Ladies first..." he smiled convincingly.

"Right…"She bowed gracefully. "Go on bitch..."

Dante just sucked his teeth and then playfully shoved her inside.

"Hey?"

"Maybe there are weapons or some sort of gothic relic or some shit like that inside..."

Dante replied, grinding his teeth as he felt that familiar feeling that overcame him a while ago coming back to haunt him.

This room wasn't like the others.

"Nope."

"Huh?" Dante asked in surprise.

"It's just a bedroom..." Kat replied, a little impressed with the interior design of the new

room.

"...Well...keep looking...there's bound to be somethin of some value in this room right?" Dante replied in a focused voice, not wanting to let himself to be distracted by any other

throbbing urges he may have later on for being alone with such 'easy' prey.

"Right..." Kat replied in an unenthusiastic voice, she too having some problems with handling her desires, being that she was feeling too frisky at the moment and was ready to pounce on Dante and do whatever that came to her devious and sexually imaginative mind to him.

After several minutes of searching Dante fell back on the bed and sighed heavily.

"Told ya..." Kat replied in a smart alecky voice, laying comfortably on the couch.

"Shut up..." Dante moaned angrily.

"Nothing here...just you're ordinary darkly ordained room."

"Yeah...a shady set complete with the black canopy bed, black velvet carpet, rusty...fucked up lookin walls and all that other good lookin dark shit..." Dante replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah...I like the pretty colors too..."

"God you're annoying..." Dante sighed heavily.

Katherine just stuck her tongue out at him and stretched out on the couch like a cat.

Noticing how her breast stood out as she stretched out, Dante just swallowed whatever dirty thing he was going to say, being that he would be done for if he started something with the horny temptress and looked away.

"Whatever Dante..."

Damn she's hot…" He thought, not being able to keep his eyes off of her. She looked like as if she was daydreaming, not realizing that she was tying and untying the small knot in her shirt.

"Hmmm..." She muttered softly as she let her index finger glide softly down her hidden bust line.

"What?" Dante asked, trying to sound innocent as his eyes kept looking around at her and the room they remained in.

"You're staring..." A smile gracing her lips.

"Sorry..."

"No, go on...it's a free country."

"No...that's okay..." Dante replied turning his head to ignore Katherine.

He's resisting me again...

I can't take this anymore... He thought to himself, realizing how bad he wanted her.

"This is boring..." Katherine complained.

"Yeah well...life wasn't always meant to be full of action..." Dante replied in a calm

voice.

"I'm bored!" Katherine argued.

"I don't care!"

"Lets do something!" Katherine suggested.

"Lets not..."

"Fine! Bitch!" Katherine whined.

"Stop calling me that!" Dante yelled.

"No!"

Dante sat up and glared at her angrily.

"I'll gouge your eyes out with my Crimson Blade if you keep looking at me like that!"

"I don't bend easily to such idol threats." Dante replied arrogantly.

"Yeah bitch..." Katherine smiled.

Dante gripped Ebony tightly, ready to fire at the rude devil girl.

"Sorry..." Katherine replied in a soft toned voice.

"...That's better..." Dante replied, letting go of his treasured weapons.

"Lets play a game." Kat replied in a happy toned voice.

"...You're that bored?" He asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

Dante sucked his teeth, and nodded, knowing that she was going to aggravate him if he didn't give in to her demands.

Katherine smiled and then dug into her back pocket for something.

"It'll be fun..." She replied enthusiastically as she walked over to Dante with a deck of playing cards in her hands.

"For who?"

"...You'll see..."

Dante just rolled his eyes, ran his fingers through his hair and then fell back on the bed.

"We're gonna play a game of Strip..."-"Poker?" He interrupted.

"No, Blackjack."

"Blackjack?" Sitting up confused.

"Yeah...know how to play?"

"Yeah...but...?"

"The rules of Strip Poker apply to this special Blackjack game." Katherine replied in an informative voice.

"Okay...any other stipulations?" Dante asked.

"Yeah...as the dealer...which ever one of us of course; in this game of Blackjack gets 21 Blackjack they can make the loser do whatever they want on that turn."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"...Like?"

"Okay...say if I get 21 Blackjack?"

"Right."

"I can make you...do something stupid like...ummm...'leave only one bullet in your gun, spin the barrel and shoot yourself in the head."

"…You really want me dead don't you?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

"That's just an example fool..." She smiled sarcastically.

"Give me a better one."

"...Go outside and lure a minor monster into the room, shoot it, and then...Salsa with it's dead body." She laughed.

"Oh great...just stupid dares then?"

"Sexual ones too." Katherine added.

"Oh great..." He replied unenthusiastically."

"Hey, if you're the dealer and you get 21 before I do you can punish me too."

"Yeah...I like the idea of hurting you." Dante smiled, agreeing with the idea of punishing or embarrassing Katherine.

"You can't hurt me with weapons." Katherine reminded him.

"I mean physically."

Hmmm...now he's interested? She thought to herself.

"Yeah...this'll be easy...I'll just win the game in one shot by telling her to strip for me and then I'll fuck her right here, and then we'll both be satisfied." Dante thought confidently to himself.

Devil boy's thinkin about screwin with me...ha...I'll fuck him up. She thought to herself as she dealt out the cards.

"What? No coin toss to see who goes first?" Dante asked.

"You have a two sided coin bitch..." Katherine replied.

"No I don't...I gave it to..." He trailed off and shook his head.

"I don't have a coin...is this a problem for you?" She asked in an angered tone.

"No...go ahead...you deal the cards...heh...what's the worse that could happen?" Dante muttered confidently.

"I get 21 Blackjack and I make you pull down you're pants so I can beat you with my Chain Whip.

Dante took a moment and imagined it the other way around, and smiled.

"You find that funny?" she asked assertively.

"Huh? Uh...no...no...never." He lied, thinking of all the moaning and screaming she'll do once under a whip and of his control.

"Yeah...we'll see..." she sighed as she looked at her two cards, a 10 of Spades and an Ace.

Dante snatched his cards from off the floor and studied them, he smiled and saw he already had a perfect 21 Blackjack; an Ace and a 10 of Diamonds. "Ha...I got this..." He smiled.

"Remember...if you win all I can do is remove one article of clothing. I'm not gonna do anything else, and cuz I'm the dealer it's my choice of clothes I get to take off." Katherine smiled.

"What!" Dante asked, shocked.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you that was part of the rules?" She asked sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter...I'm gonna beat you." Dante replied confidently.

"Right...whatever..." She smirked.

"She's mine...no foreplay or teasing of any kind necessary. I just gotta use my devil powers to read her cards and then I'm set! Ha...I'll show her...she's not gonna fuck me...I'll fuck her. Hell this'll be easy." He thought, smiling to himself as he thought up some evil things to do to Katherine as he awaited his eminent victory. Not realizing that his thoughts were doing more damage then good, Katherine just grinned at him slightly and through down her cards.

"Ha! 21 Blackjack son of Sparda!" She yelled out in a proud tone of voice.

Dante frowned, it was a tie.

"You win..." He muttered under his breath.

"Right! Everyone knows that in a tie the dealer ALWAYS wins the match!"

"Fuck..." Dante cursed as he threw down his cards.

"You? Only if you're sword is as long and as powerful as Alastor." She smiled evilly.

"Dirty minded little…"-"Never mind! You lost this round...so..."

"I know...now I gotta do something..." He complained.

"Right." She smiled.

"What do you want me to do?"

It only took her a few seconds to think up of somethin dirty for Dante to do.

Dante saw the evil grin and rolled his eyes, and laughed.

"What?" Katherine asked innocently.

"What? You want me to dance for you?" Dante answered.

"Good one!"

"Oh damn..." Dante moaned angrily.

"C'mon..." She begged in a child like tone of voice.

"I don't know...how..." Dante muttered hesitantly, trying to make up an excuse.

"You lying bastard..." She cursed.

"I'm serious!"

"Learn! Or else..." Katherine threatened.

"Or else what?"

"Fine...be a bitch..." She muttered as she stood up and backed away from Dante.

"What? I offended you?" He asked sarcastically.

She didn't say a word. She just dug into her leg straps, and placed a hand on each gun and smiled. Dante just gave her a mean look.

"You wouldn't..." He backed away cautiously.

"Dance bitch...!" She smiled as she let a thousand shots ring out on the floor where Dante stood, forcing him to 'dance'!

"STOP IT!" Dante yelled.

"You gotta dance for sixty seconds bitch!"

Dante just growled under his breath and continued to 'dance' as best as he could.

"This is stupid!" Dante complained as he dodged the bullets.

"Dance better!"

"What!"

"DANCE! Dance faster!" She demanded.

"Are you...telling ME how to dance?" He asked in annoyed voice, not like being bossed around by a woman.

"Bitch!" She cursed aiming a bullet towards his waist only to miss it by an inch and shoot off the belt buckle!"

"FUCK! My belt!" He yelled.

"Hmmm...I'm good." She smiled as she blew into the barrel of the gun and placed them back into the straps.

After the 'dance' Dante fell on his ass and rubbed his aching feet.

"You whore..."

"Hot feet?" She smiled as she shuffled the cards.

"...Just pass out the damn cards..." Dante muttered.

"Okay...Trick..." She smiled, tossing a card to him.

"...Did she just call me a...?" he asked himself, surprised at the last insult.

The second round was easy, Dante made it easy by cheating; he dived deep into her mind and saw the cards she had.

"Ha...1 of Hearts...the other is the 10 of Spades...and I have an Ace and a 5 of Hearts."

Dante thought happily at his cards.

"Lets play 3 rounds..."

"What!"

"If you win on this round I'll let you be the dealer."

"Fine...hit me."

"Okay..." she reached for a card and slapped him in the face with it.

"What the fuck was that for!" He asked angrily, as he rubbed his sore left cheek.

"You said 'hit me' right? So I hit you!"

"I'll hit you..." He growled while making a fist.

"You're gonna hit me one more time baby? Ohhh...okay!" She joked, stealing a line from Brittany Spears.

"Sexually active bitch..." Dante growled.

"Man whore..."

Dante just gave her the middle finger and went back to his cards.

"Not on the first date...only after midnight." She teased, answering his 'salute'.

"Kiss my ass." He argued.

"Eat me out..." She argued back.

Dante raised and eyebrow and then laughed.

"Exactly...and stop looking at my cards...!"

Dante went pale for that, he just realized that she could read some of his thoughts.

"Huh!"

"Just for that you lose!"

"Aww c'mon?" Dante whined.

"No! You God damn cheater...using you devil powers to read my cards...what the hell?"

"I don't have to do this!" Dante complained as he got on his feet.

"Yes you do!"

"Who says?"

"Me...myself...and my pretty spiked Whip Chain!" she laughed as she low blowed Dante with the spiked chain she purposely rolled on her fist.

As Dante fell to the ground, he moaned and said every curse word in the book as he tried to ignore the spine-tingling pain in his penis.

"That's what you get for cheating!"

"...Bloody Hell..." He muttered.

"Glad I don't a have dick..."

"Yeah...but you'd like for me to ram you with mine wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." she answered easily.

"You're easy...hell you're TOO easy!"

"So are you..."

"How so Tramp?"

"Don't talk dirty to me!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I'll talk dirtier to you!"

"Like it'll bother me...shit...!" He muttered, sensing the pain down there once more.

"Awww...did I hit you too hard?" She asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"What do you think?" He asked, angered as he kept his hand on the spot and walked around, trying to ignore the pain.

"Ummm...yeah! The swelling proves it!"

"...It's not swelling up because of you're dirty cheap shot!"

"Oh?" She asked innocently, walking over to the angered Devil Hunter.

"Get away Trick!" Dante roared, pushing her away so he could continue.

"Oh...so now I'M the Trick?"

"You've always been!" He complained as he sat down on the floor.

"Oh stop bitchin! All because I hit you doesn't give you a reason to whine and cry like a big baby."

"Whine!" His eyes widened, extremely pissed off at Katherine.

"Yeah...just like a little bitch..."

"Yeah...bet I can make you whine and cry..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" He muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So it's like that huh? You're gonna sit there and masturbate the pain out of you're wimpy, pathetic, swelled up dick and complain? And talk back to me!"

"You sound like one of those nagging mother fucker's on that T.V. show."

"What?"

"Yeah...you sound a lot like Al Bundy's wife!"

Katherine just sucked her teeth and aimed both her semi auto weapons at Dante's crotch.

"Go ahead...I dare you!" He growled.

"Yeah...if I do...they won't grow back...you're not like the Succubus!"

"Yeah...you ain't no prized Incubus either!"

Both sucked they're teeth and looked away from each other.

"You lost...and cheated...so you got what you deserved!"

"I'm not playin another round with you."

"Oh well, you're gonna have to do as I asked cuz you lost!"

"Fuck off..."

"You wanna talk dirty again? Startin shit with me? Huh?"

"I ain't doin nothin!"

"I shot off you're belt buckle...I'll shoot off you're cock if you continue to bitch."

Dante sucked his teeth and looked at her angrily.

"You wanna sit there and masturbate? Go on! I don't give a flying fuck!"

"I wasn't masturbating..."

"Oh? Hmmm...guess not...you're suppose to smile and sigh when you do that." she laughed.

Dante bolted up off the floor and gripped her arms tightly, but all Katherine did was smile and maneuver him onto the bed, shoving him down.

"What...is wrong with you?"

"Stop complaining...I'm doing you a favor."

"If you wanna do me a favor...you can leave."

"I don't think you want me to do that."

Dante rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I'm not making this easy for you am I?"

"No..."

"I can see that." she smiled, looking down.

"Stop that!" Dante complained, crossing his legs, then hissing in pain, remembering the pain that still seems to be lingering in his crotch.

"I got you good!"

"Shut up..."

"Well...you still gotta do somethin for me."

"...What now?"

She just tickled him under his chin and smiled.

"What? What do you want me to do?"

"Ha...take a guess..."

"I'm not in the mood to be a slave for you." Dante answered in an annoyed voice.

"Lame Dante...real lame..."

"What...the joke?"

"That...and you're sorry looking dike."

Dante just growled.

"I wanna play." She whined in a childish voice.

"Yeah...I can tell...you horny mother fuckin she-devil."

"You wanna fuck? Okay!" She laughed.

"ARGH! ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN SEX JOKES!" Dante screamed.

Katherine's eyes widened, she stuck out her lips and then backed away, showing her back to the angered devil hunter.

"I'm sorry...but you're getting on my nerves." He answered her honestly.

"I don't know why you fight it..." She replied in a sore tone of voice.

"What...?" He asked in a low but mellow tone of voice.

"Never mind." She replied in an indifferent tone.

Dante sighed and tapped her on her shoulder.

"I'll cooperate..." He sighed.

Katherine just looked at him, with a blank expression.

"Not gonna tell me?"

She just looked away.

"I'll read you're mind then..." He replied, closing his eyes, trying to connect with her mind.

Katherine just rolled her eyes.

"That's harsh..." Dante muttered as he opened his eyes.

"You got my message?"

"Yeah...fuck me, huh?"

"Yup, fuck you."

"Harsh..."

"That's life..." She replied in a mean toned voice.

Dante ignored her comment and searched her mind once more and when he finally figured out what she wanted he laughed.

"No way! Not in the mood!" He laughed, as he stretched out on the bed.

"What if I get you in the mood?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"I turned myself off."

"Ill turn you on."

"You just don't stop."

"I won't once I get started...and neither will you."

"Ha..." Dante laughed.

Katherine just smiled to herself and then eased herself into Dante's lap.

Dante raised an eyebrow at her again and then just sighed heavily.

"I like being alone Dante...what about you?"

"I don't care."

"Really?" She asked innocently.

"No...you can do a lot when you're all alone and away from outside interferences." He replied calmly.

"How about being alone with me?"

"...You've been a pain...but...it's been okay so far...I guess..." He replied hesitantly, his eyes wondering away from her face to her chest.

"Hmmm...couldn't you just imagine?" She replied in a mellow tone of voice.

"Imagine? Imagine what?"

"All the fun you can have when there's no one to bother you." She smiled, already thinking of what could be done.

"Not really..." He replied in a board tone of voice.

"Oh? So you get lonely?"

"...Maybe..." He replied in a low voice, looking away from her.

"You do."

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Well...since...you're not alone right now...what can you imagine doing...with me?"

"With you?"

"Yeah…" She smiled innocently.

"I should of known she was gonna drag the conversation into this…" He thought to himself.

"Well?" She asked in an impatient voice.

"Aww damn...my mind just went blank." He replied sarcastically, trying to piss her off.

"I have an idea."

"Oh? Tell me."

"I could...I could talk dirty..."

"Not again..."

"No! Not curse you out...I mean...talk about what I could do to you." She chuckled.

"Ha-ha! What can you do to me?"

"Well...I could make this easy..."

"Don't." He replied suddenly as he saw her rubbing his thighs a little. "Hmmm?" She asked; his wandering eyes finally centering on her.

"Take you're time, be as difficult as you think you can be and tell me every little naughty thing you have on you're mind." He answered.

"Ohhh...so NOW you wanna play?"

"Heh, I'm game."

Katherine just smiled and got really comfortable in his lap.

"Well then...we should get started." She replied, tossing her black trench coat to the floor.

"Fine then, tell me...what would you do to me?" He asked in a confident voice as he gripped Katherine by her thighs.

"Anything." A sexy smile gracing her full, red lips.

"Anything?" His tone sounding as if interested as he pondered her word.


	4. Game Over

I DO NOT own ANY of the Devil May Cry characters or monsters. I only own Katherine and monsters you have NEVER heard of in the Devil May Cry video game series. Everything else belongs to Capcom.

WARNING TONS of bad language, dirty talk, and violence

No bashing! Understand? I will remove you if you bash my work! I welcome constructive criticism.

Things get REALLY hot and heavy here folks.

I better warn some people...

I um...welcome you if you must vent your frustrations okay? I have a pretty harsh ending here folks...so if ya gotta vent I understand. Just be constructive about it or I promise I WON'T acknoledge you. And, without shame or regret WILL erase your review.

Take a deep breath and continue...

The final chapter is in!

**Chapter 4: Game Over**

"Anything and everything you're heart desired." She replied in a seductive voice as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Hmmm...this is gonna be good…" Dante thought, smiling devilishly.

"I could be so good to you..." She started in an aroused voice, burying her face in his neck for a moment.

"You...?" He questioned. "Being good...?" Dante asked in an indifferent voice, watching the speed of her shifting hips.

"Yeah...I can be good when I want to be..." She replied as she undid the three latches on his vest to expose his well built chest.

"Hmmm...that's a side of you I'd like to see..." He muttered in a semi strong voice.

"I'd kiss you on your neck...your lips..." She whispered, doing exactly as she said she would do as she spoke of it; only provoking him.

"What...err...I mean...where else?" He stuttered, getting lost in Katherine's sexual examples.

"What was that?" She breathed, nipping his neck while grinding lightly, causing his body to tremble at her slightest touch.

"What else...would you...?" He breathed, having trouble keeping his thoughts straight.

Katherine silenced him with a deep kiss, she had no intention of talking, she just wanted to seduce him for a few minutes in hopes of a much stronger reaction from the careful demon slayer.

After a few minutes of kissing Dante felt himself giving up, he was already aroused and he didn't want to fight her, he was enjoying every minute of her benevolent attempts to please him.

"Dante...?" She asked in a low voice, licking his lips.

"Hmmm..." He moaned, still daydreaming.

"Do somethin for me...?" She asked innocently, giving him on his cheek.

"...What...?" He asked, his eyes closed, appearing semi-conscious.

"Talk to me..." She demanded in a seductive voice, gripping his shoulders as she grinding into him, bringing herself closer to Dante so they're bodies touched.

"...Less talking...more groping..." He breathed, gradually loosing his breath.

"Oh? So...you want me to...fumble something?" She asked, slowly dragging her hands up and down on his chest, making him think that as she goes lower she'll reach for his spot only to return her hands to his shoulders.

"Yes..." Dante moaned, enduring the grinding.

"Yeah?" She replied in a heated voice.

Dante lightly shook his head yes.

"Why don't you do that for me?" She asked in tempting voice as she removed his trench coat.

"No...I can't..." He replied huskily.

"Yes you can..." She replied in a sexy voice, ripping his vest off, tossing the stiff material to the floor.

"No..." He breathed, almost loosing breath on the answer as he felt Katherine deliberately crushing his manhood with her thick hips.

"Please..." She persisted dragging her hand down his chest, his hand following, almost grabbing it but hesitating as he felt her sharp nails gliding down the seat of his tight pants.

"No...shit...!" He groaned.

"You know you want to...so badly..." She smiled

"Argh...stop it..." He muttered, not doing anything to hold her back.

"Make me..."

Dante just raked her back, and moaned.

"You should never resist you're desires Dante...especially when you have the chance to..."

Dante just grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her to lean in for a kiss, it was only a matter of time before he lost full control of himself and Katherine was purposely draining all of the time away just to see what Dante might do once under pressure.

"Do it for me..." She whined in a low voice.

"...Nnnno..." He stuttered, trying to hold his urge back.

"I'll help you..." Her hands gripping the rim of his pants.

"Fuck..." He cursed, no other words being able to come to his mind as he got lost in another sexual thought.

"Yeah...I will fuck you...but ya gotta do this thing for me first..."

Dante just swallowed the lump in his throat, he was spell bound and a little delirious, only thinking of easing himself.

"And Dante...that's an order..." she smiled as she pulled off her black leather pants and sat back on top of his erection.

"You're not playing fair..."

"I know...it's hard..." She replied in a teasing voice.

"I'm hard..." He groaned.

"So am I..." She replied in a seductive voice, casually removing her white shirt, leaving herself topless for Dante, an even better way to play on Dante, sending him to his impending sexual high.

Dante, still looking drowsy, raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna feel?" She asked as she pressed herself against his bare chest, exciting him more with the feel of her hard nipples.

Dante just licked his lips, his hand placed on his abdomen.

"A little lower..." she replied softly, her hand guiding Dante's further down his stomach.

"You're sick...you're a sick bitch..." He muttered as he started to masturbate.

"Yeah...and you want to fuck me so badly..." She smiled, her hand gripping down on the hand he was putting to work.

"All night..." He growled.

"I can do that..." She muttered, moaning a little as she got a better idea of his size; her hand gliding on any region his hand didn't.

"Ohh...?" 

"I can pull an all nighter...I can last..."She asked, moaning a little more as she started to lose herself in her own thoughts.

"Me too." He replied in a weak voice.

"Really?" She asked in a weak tone that matched her's perfectly.

"Yeah." He answered sharply through the stimulation.

"Prove it." she demanded as she crushed him again, licking her lips as she rocked him back and forth.

Dante just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him and kissed her. As passionate as the kiss was at that moment, it didn't stop Katherine from doing what she wanted to do to Dante. He still had his hand stroking his crotch.

"Pull down you're pants..." She ordered.

Dante obeyed. No questions, he did as he was told.

"Good boy..." She whispered.

He was slow to take them off so she helped, gripping the left leg, she dug into his skin and ripped the upper part of the pants, with those off the only thing to do now was remove the boxers. Without a second thought Dante yanked off her black thong and reached for her lower region only to be abused for the attempt.

"Fuck off..." She replied in a testy voice, glaring back at him angrily.

"But...I don't want to..." He whined in a playful tone of voice.

"You'll be begging me to stop in a few seconds..." She muttered as she pounced on top of

him.

"Do you're worst..." He ordered in a lustful voice.

"Are you sure?" She asked, licking her lips in a sexual manner as she removed his boxers.

"I can take it." He answered roughly as he felt her hands come up his inner thighs in a

forceful manner.

"Hmmm...I'm at my best when I'm at my worst..." She replied as she leaned down and

"Exactly..." He hissed as he felt her tongue working his center, his dick throbbing in her mouth.

As long as Dante moaned she continued to use her tongue in every manipulative way possible.

"Remember kitten...it's you're first time..." he purred.

Kat's eyes glanced harshly at Dante and then five seconds later she bit into him.

"ARGH! WHAT THE...SHIT!" Dante screamed, trying to get her away from his sore member only to have both his arms pinned to the bed.

"My name is 'Kat'! Not Kitten...remember that!" She replied in a frustrated tone of voice.

Dante cringed and complained under his breath a few minutes but as she continued to suck on his cock he just stopped complaining and went back to moaning again.

"Don't you ever…stop..." he moaned in a lustful voice.

"I'm sorry...but all good things must come to an end..." She replied in a wicked voice.

"...And I thought you said you could pull an all nighter..." He growled, panting a little still having the sense of pain and pleasure that in him from Katherine's kinky attempts in arousal.

"I can...just don't feel like doing you all day..."

"Want me to?" He asked quickly, sitting up in a flash, hands still gripping her by her waist.

"Hmmm...someone's a little anxious..." She smiled, seeing how excited Dante was.

"Dante just gripped here waist tighter, still looking sedated from her previous actions.

What easy prey...he's all mine now…" She thought to herself.

"C'mon...it'll be fun. Like you said, a little R & R won't hurt."

"Too much." She purred as she thrusted downward on Dante.

It only took Dante seconds to react, to her, instant gratification for the devil hunter.

Katherine did her best to keep her word, she was going to be nice to Dante.

"...Hmmm...how boring..." She muttered under her breath, getting tiered of Dante's incessant moans.

"Keep going..." He muttered

"Faster...?"

"Go ahead..." He answered quickly.

Dante had no problem with her movements, although seeming a bit more intense and forceful as she continued.

She's good..." He thought.

"I knew you were bluffing..."

About what?"

"You'd never rape me...you know you'd never want to hurt me." He replied in a lustful voice.

"Keep thinkin that way devil boy..." She moaned as she continued to slam down on him, harder so she could prove who was the better stimulant.

Several minutes later Dante realized that although this was pleasure, she was deliberately hurting him, he thought he was loosing his mind as she continued to crush him, even more forcefully then before.

"...Kat...!"

"I'm not stopping."

"Kat...!" He begged, moaning along with Katherine.

"I'm gonna make you cry...and whine...and moan..." She replied, moaning as she went on.

Katherine just ignored him, an evil grin on her face, as she knew exactly how to cause him pain.

"Ahh...Kat...please...you...you gotta stop..." He moaned, getting lost again.

"Oh please...you know you like it..." She growled, almost sadistically as she went up an down and back and forth on Dante's body.

Dante pleaded with her more but she just continued. She tortured him like this for a little while longer and after thirty minutes of such intense actions she jumped off of him, hearing him moan in a mix of pleasure and pain as she got off.

"Feel better?" She asked in a ridiculing voice, as she watched the devil hunter laying on the bed, moaning and panting, feeling on himself to check for any injuries.

"That was harsh..." He replied, panting.

"Hmmm...I haven't felt this good since...can't remember..." She smiled as she started putting back on her clothes.

As Dante tried to sit up he felt himself falling back on the bed, moaning in pain.

"Aww...did you strain yourself?"

"...What did you do?"

"You'll have to masturbate if you wanna kill off any other feelings...if you have any that is..."

Dante smirked.

"I gotta go." She muttered, throwing on her trench coat.

"What? You're leaving me here?" He asked as he tried to get up, only falling back again.

"I'll be around..." She smiled, picking up Obscurity and placing it on her back.

"You can't go." He replied in a demanding voice, his guns aiming for her backside.

"You dare to shoot me? A woman who has fulfilled you to such an extent..."

"...You raped me..." He muttered in a pissed off voice, realizing why he was in pain.

"Fuck off bitch..."

Dante just glanced at her angrily. Katherine saw that angry look and pounced on him, this time with her gun cocked and ready to blast off his penis like she planned the last time.

"Nice trick, but I know you don't have any bullets in there.

"Wanna bet?"

Suddenly a huge, mutated looking Tyrannosaurus Rex busted into the room. Dante was paralyzed from the waist down, so Katherine took the liberty of stalling the monster. She redirected her guns to the monster's face and unloaded clip after clip into the monster's eyes. Seconds later the monster collapsed to the floor, it's eyes bleeding.

Before Dante could say anything Katherine replaced her guns at Dante's balls and as she went to fire Dante gasped, only hearing click after click.

She laughed as she got off of him.

"Don't say a word...that surprised look in you're face tells me how you feel."

Dante jumped up and placed a gun to her face.

Katherine just frowned and kicked him in the balls. As Dante laid on the ground, cringing in pain, Katherine walked out the door laughing evilly at him.

"Bloody fuckin temptress...Tramp! Whore!"

Katherine kneeled down with the gun to his head.

"Shut up bitch...you know you want more."

"The fuck I do..." Dante muttered sarcastically.

Katherine just sucked her teeth and then the last sound heard was a loud gun shot.

She smiled at Dante's limp body.

"Hmmm...told you I'd leave you wanting more. She smiled leaving Dante to himself.

Dante didn't move, the blood rushing to his head silenced him.

"Rest in peace." she smiled, closing the door behind her.


End file.
